


Lumping Lesbians

by TheGingahNinja



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingahNinja/pseuds/TheGingahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi-chapter saga of the Bubbline courtship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

Peppermint Butler had insisted the Princess go to Finn and Jake’s party, something she hardly considered a viable option.  
She did not take much joy in intoxication, she hated losing control of herself and her surroundings, but could never tolerate the drunken stupidity of others without indulging.  
Also, Lumpy Space Princess was bound to make an appearance with a few of her annoying, superficial lumpy friends who the princess politely abhorred.  
The only thing moving her to attend was the possibility of Marceline attending.  
She missed her undead friend, someone who she’d been spending an inordinate amount of time with lately until Marceline simply dropped contact with her, seeming to vanish for the last two weeks.  
She was not naïve, she knew Marceline had duties and family of her own in the Nightosphere, but to leave without a word seemed... well, actually it seemed like exactly the thing Marceline would do to anyone she knew, no matter how close.  
Once the possibility blossomed in her mind it solidified to bold certainty that the vampire would not fail such a shin-dig and the princess hurried to arrive as soon as possible but bound herself up in deciding on a proper outfit.  
Why she cared so much what she looked like seemed peculiar as her regal air normally caused the company to easily ingratiate themselves toward the powerful princess regardless of her appearance. Among all aspects of party-going, this was perhaps her least favorite.  
Finally Peppermint Butler chided her through her door for being late & in a fit of annoyance she went for comfort and picked the t-shirt her best friend had given her before she disappeared.


	2. The Lumping Drunnken Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LSP is a drunken wreck.

Lumpy Space Princess would not shut up.  
In all earnestness she never did shut up, but tonight it seemed even worse and the Larry’s Lumping Ale she had brought wasn’t helping her silence either.  
“Jessica is going out with Brad now, but, YOU know, that used to be my HOT MAN CAKE! He just couldn’t deal with all my lumps. Maybe he was just intimidated by my experience as a lover!” she was starting to whine on the brink of tears, “But what am I supposed to do? Erase my past? YEAH RIGHT!”  
She flung herself into Princess Bubblegum’s arms, soaking the pink shoulder in her smashed analysis of her own love life. When the princess arrived LSP had been already incredibly inebriated, having left no room for polite conversation starters and inquiries. Brad had been on her mind from the beginning.  
The Princess sighed. She knew this was what was going to happen, boring clingy drunks and no Marceline.  
She had been tuning out LSP & her blathering and was just beginning to wonder how Cinnamon Bun had fit a lamp shade over his fat, sticky face when she caught LSP say her best friend’s name.  
“What did you say LSP?”  
She looked up, tears welling in her eyes again, “You weren’t even LUMPING LISTENING! HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE MY FRIEND WHEN YOU DON’T EVEN CARE!”  
She tried pulling away, but Bubblegum was too starved got information and she drew her back, “I’m sorry LSP, please tell me, what were you saying about Marceline?” she asked, politely as she could manage.  
“Brad wouldn’t forgive me, he dumped me!”  
“And what about Marceline?” she said calmly.  
“Brad wouldn’t forgive me after I was with a vampire, he said he didn’t want such a SLUT for a girlfriend,” she cried more.  
Bubblegum wasn’t understanding, she was becoming annoyed.  
“What the LUMP are you talking about?!” she shouted through gritted teeth.  
“I KISSED MARCELINE,” she screamed, “AND BRAD WILL NEVER FORGIVE ME.”  
What on Glob’s Multi-hued Planet?  
“I told Brad she was DRUNK! He knows she came onto me, she’s the lumping LESBIAN, not me!”  
Bubblegum left LSP to her ceaseless drunken sobs as she made her way to the bathroom, hoping to clear her head.  
She opened the door and found Finn feeling up Flame Princess.  
They looked up and Finn smiled sheepishly from the bathtub, his cheeks raw red either from blushing or burns, it was hard to tell these days.   
Princess Bubblegum shut the door and slumped against it onto the floor.  
She was admittedly slightly jealous of the Flame Princess, but not in a romantic way, she was not attracted to Finn, he was too young, too unexperienced, too silly. She simply missed his unending attention, his praise, his hanging on her every action, after all he made an excellent lackey.  
She trailed off into the reality of the party... strange, how she never realized Turtle Princess could remove her shell...and what was Starchy doing with that...? Oh, perhaps she didn’t want to know.  
BMO stood on the bar taking orders, which he filled as best he could, occasionally telling Neptr to go put together one thing or another.  
“Princess want hairy nipple? Or gin and RUMmy?”  
“HAHA HAHA GOOD ONE BMO!” Neptr added.  
“Anything you got BMO.”


	3. A while later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline.

“Hey Bonnibel.”  
The Princess turned to find Marceline hovering behind her. Her face broke into a huge smile and she jumped on the vampire, hugging her tightly as she could.  
Here it became abundantly apparent to the vampire, not simply that Bonnibel had missed her dearly, but also that the princess was incredibly sloshed.  
All the princess could think was how perfectly fitted Marceline’s hugs were. She felt so close to Marceline as if connected to her. Her smell was always incredibly reviving as well in its familiarity. It was surely the greatest having a best friend you can completely and entirely depend on.  
Bubblegum clung to Marcie, steadying herself, but also enjoying the contact in some non-platonic undertone.  
“Hi Marceline,” she slurred out.  
But as she let go of Marceline to look up at her, she remembered what Lumpy Space Princess had drunkenly delivered to her ears.  
I KISSED MARCELINE  
SHE’S A LUMPING LESBIAN  
The princess nearly fell over, looking at her feet. Marceline grabbed her to hold her up.  
“You seem to have reached your limit, Bonnie.”  
The Princess looked up at the vampire mutely, nodding, pondering only if that was how Marceline felt about her?   
How did she feel about Marceline?  
Her drunken brain fell into a terribly flesh-filled reverie, before telling herself she didn’t want to think about it now. It made her heart ache, but even more so parts of her body she wished to use only when at her peak function without alcohol forcing her hand.  
“Let’s go, you need to drink some water.”  
Bubblegum blushed as Marceline picked her up easily, carrying her from the tree-house, floating to the Candy Kingdom.  
Bonnibel was sleeping before she reached the pink girl’s chamber window, setting her quietly in her bed, tucking her in, before laying a glass of water on the bedside table and drifting home.


	4. Science says...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubblegum has convinced herself nothing is going on between herself and her favorite vampire, but how long until instinct takes over?

They couldn’t be lesbians. Bubblegum was sure this time. She had done a full analysis and calculation, assessing both her feelings and actions and Marceline’s actions. She had scanned for any indicators of romantic attachment. They were just REALLY, REALLY, REALLY good friends. It was absolutely fixed.  
Based on the data from last week, Marceline had brought her one mere flower--a yellow one--a color solely indicative of sunshine and furthermore, everlasting, warm FRIENDSHIP.   
Marceline had held her twice that week, but only due to her considerate empathy for her, Princess Bubblegum’s, fright at the movies they had selected.  
Additionally, they had only seen each other three times this week, a fact Bubblegum was very proud of, as they had been prone to spend whole weeks in only each other’s company. The Princess had actually neglected her work the whole previous month in favor of sleeping so that by evening she could meet the vampire.  
Yes they were exponentially good friends, becoming always closer! How lucky they were.  
How about THAT, Lumpy Space Princess? Science the Rat then scurried down from his perch on a shelf where he liked to work in order to examine Peebles’ calculations. Science shook his head wearily at the Princess, either in disapproval of her less-than science oriented study or to indicate that her calculation was mistaken on some account.  
Just as she had moved to double check her assessment, Marceline floated in through the window.   
“Hey Bonni, how’s it hanging?”  
Her voice rose swells of joy in the princess. She eagerly pushed her project entirely from mind.   
It was very good that Marceline was not tardy this time, last time she had come nearly an hour after she was due and the princess had resigned to sighing in her room and reading the books from her dusty shelves, maintaining a mixture of anger and fear throughout the hour until Marcie came in with a thousand apologies.  
“I am incredibly well, to be truthful, and how are you?” the princess inquired cheerfully, seating herself primly on the couch by her bed.  
“I’m.. I’m great,” Marceline managed looking at her hands as she floated over to sit near the princess on the couch.  
“Marcie? What’s eating you?”  
“Nothing. Nothing! Let’s just talk about your sciencing. Have you done any cool experiments today?”  
The princess blushed scarlet.  
“Not... not really. I barely woke up an hour or so ago.”  
Marceline looked at her puzzled, “What do you mean? Did you take a nap?” Princess Bubblegum? Napping? Marceline sensed something was terribly off with the nervous girl.  
“No, no! I’ve been... well, I’ve been sleeping during the days now so that I can...” she blushed crimson again, “so that I can....” she searched for a good excuse.  
“Bonni, you’re not becoming nocturnal so you can hang out with me more, are you?” asked the vampire, intrigued though slightly taken aback.  
“No! No, that’d be silly. Uhmm... it’s been my latest experiment to see the effects on mood... of a candy person... subject to a nocturnal schedule. I’m trying to decide if it would be healthier for my citizens to work at night. I mean.. it would be less... sticky! Anyway, are we going to watch a movie?”  
Marceline hadn’t bought the science crap, but she didn’t want to betray her knowledge and make Bonnibel feel any more awkward. She chuckled at her eager change of subject though, “Sure, what did you have in mind?”  
“Oh let’s watch a romance this time, something super sappy! I want to feel enthralled, engaged!”  
The vampire continued to chuckle as the princess twirled loops around the couch to the movie cabinet, “Whatever you pick is fine!”


	5. Movie Etiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bonnibel becomes more comfortable, she can't keep all her insecurities shut up.

It had slowly become easy movie etiquette for these best friends to always be in contact. Bubblegum always became incredibly tired and inevitably spent half the movie with her head in the vampire lap while Marceline stroked her hair out of her face, running her fingers over and over in the pink fibres.  
Today Bubblegum asked Marceline to lie across the couch.  
“There won’t be room for you!” the vampire insisted before heeding the Princess's command.  
Once Marceline was sufficiently splayed across the cushions Bubblegum lay right on top of the girl, curling into her arms with her head right at her breast, where she might hear a heart if her dearest friend weren’t actually undead.  
“There is always room for me,” she snuggled into the vampire’s neck.  
Bonnibel felt a tug in her belly and could feel herself beginning to sweat, as she lay nearer the vampire than she’d ever imagined. Marceline’s scent was sending wild pictures past her pupils.  
“Marceline, have you ever kissed a girl?”  
Stunned by her own daring, the princess could do nothing but freeze as she awaited the response eagerly.  
Marceline shifted to face Bubblegum.  
“I’ve kissed a lot of girls, Bonni,” Marcie said very seriously.  
Bubblegum had not expected such an honest response, but rather an open denial. She sat up and looked away, Marceline sitting up beside her. She didn’t know why but she felt terrible thinking of any number of girls kissing Marceline. Marcie must be a great kisser unlike herself. She cursed herself for not liking parties, why hadn’t she just taken any one of those sloppy suck-ups to practice on? They could’ve been such easy targets.  
She could feel Marceline’s eyes on her face as angry tears welled at the edges of her eyes. Marcie moved to touch Bonni before the princess ripped away from her across the room.  
“Bonni, please don’t hate me. If anything just please don’t call me disgusting... I don’t think I could take it. You’re too important to me.”  
Bonni turned to see the girl still sitting on the sofa.  
She looked infinitely small, shrunken and delicate. Now tears fell from her eyes as well.  
“Oh, no, no, no, no, no,” said Bonnibel moving back to the broken girl and crouching before her and placing her palm to Marceline’s salty cheek, “Marcie. I could never hate you. I lo-,” the princess realized what she was about to say and stopped short from habit, taking back her hand.  
“Bonni?” searched Marceline, taking back her hand, gripping it, trying to squeeze out all the unspoken things between them. Why had they all been stifled? Why were they always stifled?  
Bonni looked away again, collecting her hand and relinquishing the taste of emotion from the vampire. She cleared her throat.  
“I meant to say, I love this movie, but I think I might need to turn in early.”  
Marceline dropped her eyes to her shoes and murmured something quietly as she floated back out the window.


	6. Acceptability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accepting one's self can, at times, be far more unfriendlier than seeking acceptance in others.

Princesses do not marry Queens, thought Bonnibel as she attempted to correct her sleeping pattern, achieving nothing yet as she had too much to mull over in her mind. Princesses marry Princes and rule the Kingdom. She thought about how it would be to live with a man, but every time she tried to feel his strong arms around her they melted into Marceline’s. She had never met a prince with which things just flowed easily, but were husbands supposed to be friends? She knew she wasn’t just friends with Marceline anymore, there was something so divine about their level of affection. There lived such an easy connection in their skin that swelled up inside her stomach when they touched. The chiming in her chest was not mere neighborly kindness, but surpassed dear friendship in a way she had never felt and, before she could stop herself, she imagined the girl’s lips.  
How smooth, how unintimidating, how simply... kissable.  
Kissing her... kissing her would be nothing but a blanket of bliss. She knew it and her nipples went hard at the thought of Marceline’s bare body, her collar bone delicate as bird wings, her breasts bulging like ripe fruit, thighs, fruiting, a soft cradle for her tongue to explore.  
She was flushed, she hiccuped suddenly and scrolled herself up into the fetal position, squeezing her eyes shut, unable to escape her conclusion.  
Accepting one’s self is far more arduous a task than the simple acceptance of others. Everyone ultimately thinks they know all their own roots and the way they run until they dig into the soil.


	7. the Creeper & the Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnibel makes her decision not to wait until morning.

In daylight the Princess crept up the vampire’s loft ladder into her bedroom which appeared pitch black. She stopped. There was no more to her plan, she was winging it from here on out.  
She could barely see, but she could hear Marceline’s steady breath. The vampire hovered above her covers sleeping soundly, despite the pile of tissues that littered the floor beside Marcie’s sofa.   
The princess considered waking Marceline by shaking her shoulder or stroking her cheek, but thought better of it. Plunging into the unknown as she leaned down and kissed the girl lightly, climbing a top her as Marceline fell to the face of the mattress, waking with her lips locked onto the princess’s. At first she did nothing but register shock before Bonnibel began playing with her pointed ears, straddling the vampire, deepening the kiss. Marceline relaxed, but kissed back with all she had leaving Bonnibel to gasp for air, exposing her neck.  
The vampire didn’t know what all this meant, but she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity, rolling the princess onto her back and sucking on the princess’s sweet skin, her lips parting at the exquisite contact.  
“Oh Marcie, ahhh.”  
Marceline tore off her own shirt, throwing it beyond the bed, but stopped at the pink girl’s blouse, eyeing the princess for permission or instruction. Her nod of ascent was enough to convince the vampire. 

Bonnibel sat up sharply, groggily. She must’ve fallen asleep after...  
She remembered suddenly, turning to look down at the vampire that had been holding her.  
“Hey Bonnibel,” spoke an equally sleepy Marceline, blinking at the princess and smiling wryly.  
Princess Bubblegum took no time for greetings and niceties. She took a deep breathe, then closed her eyes, before honestly and determinedly insisting, “I LOVE YOU!”  
She opened one eye to peak at the vampire’s reaction.  
Marceline chuckled, “Jeeze, I didn’t realize I was that good in bed.”  
“Are you indifferent to me? Was this your aim from the beginning? To lure me into your bed?” Bubblegum asked part seriously, part jokingly, but undeniably expecting an elaborate answer.  
Marceline pushed Bonnibel back into the pillows, leaning over her and using the back of her hand to caress the girl from cheek down into her undercarriage. The princess’s pink blushed deeper from Marceline’s fierce eye contact, but could not sustain itself before she felt herself being carried away. The vampire merely teased her though, rubbing here and there as the princess gripped at the comforter, her head leaning back to let out sweet symphonies to Marceline’s administrations.  
When the vampire finally entered the girl, slowly and deliberately, she moved her lips right up next to the pink girl’s ear. Nipping at the lobe, she finally whispered her answer, “Oh yes, I’m a succubus vampire, luring innocent straight girls into my room to ruin their innocence.”   
The Princess moaned in response, nearly reaching climax before the vampire drew out of her and pulled away to sit back on her knees.  
Bonnibel opened her eyes to understand what had abandoned her, leaving her so unsatisfied, propping herself up on her elbows she saw nothing but her favorite vampire’s most mischievous smile. Bubblegum was annoyed but couldn’t help but smirk back, before rolling her eyes, slumping into the pillows once more and angrily launching one of them at Marcie, “You’re such a TEASE!”  
“That’s true, but I also do love you.”  
“Really?” She sat up again, her features softened.  
“Really.”  
“No succubi?”  
“Not a one.”  
“Good because how boring and cliché would that be, if you were just here to suck my blood?”  
Marcie grinned mischievously once more and using her best Transylvanian accent exclaimed, “How can you be so sure princess? AH AH AH.”


End file.
